


I'm Not a Baby

by fauxtrots



Category: My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxtrots/pseuds/fauxtrots





	I'm Not a Baby

"Okay.  I'll be over Friday night then."  
  
"Thank you so much, Gerard.  I know a week is a long time, and I really appreciate you doing this for me."  
  
"You're welcome.  It's no big deal really.  Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay, then.  Bye.  Thanks again."  
  
"No problem.  Bye."  
  
****************************************  
  
"Ok Frank, listen.  Mrs. Higgenbotham will be here at dinnertime, so let her in when she comes."  
  
"Okaaay, uh & why is Mrs. Higgenbotham coming over?" Frank asked his Mother curiously as she hurried back to her room to finish packing her suitcases.    
  
"She's your babysitter for this week," his mother stated matter-of-factly, folding shirts for her & her husband.  
  
"What!?" Frank spat, "For fuck's sake, Mom, I'm eighteen!  I don't need a fucking babysitter!"  
  
"Frank, dear.  You're not eighteen until next week, & don't curse at me," she smirked at him as she scolded her only child.  
  
Frank rolled is eyes & dashed back to his room, pissed off that he had to be watched by his elderly neighbor for a week.  A whole fucking week.    
  
Frank drifted off into a light sleep as the minutes passed slowly until 3:00.  His mom announced the parents' leaving, & he couldn't have been more thrilled, only having two hours of a "life" before Mrs. Higgenbotham would keep him locked up safe in the house.  
  
Driving, or rather puttering, his old car down the road to the gas station, he bought a pack of cigarettes with his fake ID & a few cases of Red Bull.  He would need them to have any fun at all this coming week.  Putting the Red Bull in the back seat & the cancer sticks in his pant's pocket, he headed off back to the house where he'd spend the remaining time eating junkfood & watching a horror flick.  
  
After unlocking the front door of his house, he placed the cases of the harsh energy drink into the refridgerater before opening the cabinet & pulling out a bag of microwave popcorn.  Putting in the microwave, he headed to the living room, silently arguing with himself about what movie he should watch.  He settled on "Carry" by Stephen King, although the movie was far from frightening.  Maybe he'd enjoy the fake blood being poured on the "popular" kids' head, earning himself a laugh.  
  
The buzzer for the microwave sounded through the house & Frank picked himself off the floor & headed to the kitchen to retrieve his buttery treat.  He opened the bag up, the hot steam colliding with his face causing him to swarm a little, & grabbed a bowl from the cabinet above the sink.  Whilst pouring the popcorn in, he went back to the living room & put in the DVD, enjoying the last of his "life."  
  
****************************************  
  
The grandfather clock resonated through the Iero household, warning Frank of the time.  As it stopped ringing, Frank heard a knock on the door, mumbling curse words as he went to open it.  
  
He flung open the door, expecting to find a shriveled old lady, but instead, found himself face to face with a handsome raven-haired man.  
  
"Uh, you're not Mrs. Higgenbotham," Frank said stupidly, metally slapping himself.  
  
"No, no I'm not...Uh, I'm Gerard.  I'm here to babysit Frank."  
  
"Okay, well I'm Frank."  
  
"Um, okay then," Gerard said dumbfounded, waiting for the shorter boy in front of him to let him inside.  
  
"My mom told me Mrs. Higgenbotham was 'babysitting' me this week," Frank informed, ephasizing "babysitting" with air quotes.  
  
"Well, your mom told me you were five, & believe me, I know you're not five."  
  
"No, no I'm not...Uh, I'm seventeen," Frank mocked.  "Look, thanks for coming over & all, but it's really not necassary that you stay.  I can take care of myself."  
  
"Maybe I want to stay...," Gerard mumbled, blushing slightly.  
Frank thought he look absolutely adorable & couldn't say no to his cute "babysitter."  
  
"Okay.  I guess I could let you stay, if you _really_ want to."  
  
"Thanks," Gerard's eyes lit up.  "I really do want to stay."  
  
"Cool," Frank said unenthused while moving to let the stranger into his home.  
  
****************************************  
  
"So, uh, Frank.  What kind of movies do you like?" Gerard asked while the two sat at the kitchen table eating leftover Chinese takeout Mrs. Iero had left them.  
  
"Horror," Frank stated, bored.  
  
"Really?  That's cool.  Me too!"  
  
"Cooooool," Frank said rolling his eyes & walking to the living room.  He sat on the couch & lit a cigarette.  
  
Gerard followed at sat next to him on the couch.  "You know, you really shouldn't smoke," he said, smirking & taking the cancer stick out of Frank's hand before lifting it to his own lips.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You know,  you could be at least a little bit thankful that I'm here," Gerard warned.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I cancelled my band practice & a date to watch you."  
  
Frank perked up a bit when Gerard mentioned he was in a band, but refused to be nice to his tormentor.  "I didn't ask you to come over, and I told you that you could leave."  
  
"But I needed the money..."  
  
"Then stay for god's sake!"  
  
"And I also think you're really cute..."  
  
A deep blush consumed Frank's pale face, but he rolled his eyes once again, & went to his room, desperate not to fall in love with a "babysitter."  
  
Gerard sat there on the couch wondering what he'd done wrong.  Maybe Frank was straight.  No, his gaydar was way in the red for Frank to be straight, & he blushed really hard when Gerard told him he was cute.  Maybe he was just playing hard to get?  
  
****************************************  
  
At 7:00, Gerard decided to check on Frank, who had been locked in his room for a little over an hour.  He trugded up the stairs, unknowing of which room was Frank's.  He heard the light strumming of a guitar & followed down the hall to the sound.  Turning the doorknob, he opened the door, & sure enough, there was Frank, sitting on his bed while playing his guitar.   
  
"What are you doing here?  Get out of my room!" Frank warned by throwing a pillow at Gerard's face.   
  
"Hey, chill man.  I was just checking up on you.  You're such a baby.  You play guitar?" Gerard asked bluntly, walking over to Frank's bed.  
  
"I'm not a baby.  And yes, I play guitar, obviously," Frank said, holding up the guitar.  
  
"Cool.  Are you in a band?"  
  
Frank broke his "cool-guy" face & answered happily, "Yea, I'm in a couple.  Pencey Prep & Leathermouth.  But I'm pretty sure that Pencey's gonna break up soon.  I can feel it," Frank added the last part sadly.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry.  If it makes you feel any better, I'm in a band, too, & we're looking for another guitarist..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Uh, what's the name of your band?" Frank asked shyly.  
  
"My Chemical Romance.  My friend, Bob, plays drums, Ray plays guitar, my brother, Mikey, plays bass...& I, I sing."  
  
"Oh," Frank said dumbly.  He had always had a slight "thing" for singers & it looks like this one was no different.  
  
"So, are you interested?"  
  
"Yea, yea.  I'll deffinately think about it.  Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Gerard assured before moving a little closer to Frank on the bed.  "You know, you really _are_ cute," Gerard said, stroking the side of Frank's face with the back of his hand, "And I like you, a lot."  
  
"You just met me," Frank said, subconsioulsy moving into Gerard's touch.  
  
"Doesn't mean I can't like you," Gerard retorted, bringing his lips to Frank's neck.  
  
"Point well made," Frank's breath hitched in his throat, causing Gerard to smirk.  
  
"Frankie, when's your birthday?"  
  
"Are you really that eager to get in my pants?"  
  
"Well, yea," Gerard stated bluntly.  
  
"Next week.  Halloween."  
  
Gerard mumbled words of agreement in the nook of Frank's neck.  
  
"Gerard, if you're gonna kiss me, just do it."  
  
And with that, Gerard's lips made their way to Frank's & they locked in which each boy would consider their best kiss.  It was slow & passionate, even through Gerard's horniness.  Both boys felt a passion for each other, even though they just met.  Tongues danced with each other in a graceful way, both wanting a love that would never die.  
  
****************************************  
  
Gerard held Frank tight in his arms, not wanting to let go.  Frank fit perfectly in the mold & layed his head against Gerard's toned chest.  
  
Gerard broke the silence, placing a kiss on Frank's forehead, "We have six more nights together, you know."  
  
"Mmm.  Yea."  
  
Gerard laughed, "I can't wait till you're eighteen."  
  
Frank rolled his eyes before falling asleep in his newfound lover's arms.


End file.
